1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting stand, in particular to a supporting stand with angle adjustment function.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of science and technology, many compact electronic devices are proposed and widely used in our daily life, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, smart phones, electronic books or the like. When a user intends to dispose a compact electronic device on the disk or table, the user may put the compact electronic device on an inclined supporting stand, so that the compact electronic device can be supported by the supporting stand in an inclined manner. In this way, the user can see the information displayed on a screen of the compact electronic device easily.
However, among the conventional supporting stands, most of them have a complicated structure including a plurality of connecting rods and supporting legs. Further, some conventional supporting stands can only stand on the desk/table without being folded. Even some conventional supporting stands can be folded for storage, they cannot adjust the inclination angle thereof. Thus, the user cannot adjust the viewing angle of the compact electronic device supported by the inclined supporting stand if necessary.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.